SW1ki:Policies
Images Image Content #'No' pornographic, vulgar, or offensive material. #'No' images including or of "real world" trademarked items (Coke®, McDonald's®, DuPont®, etc.). #'No' images of items from other published Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Anime', Manga, or Comic Book titles or genres. Image Naming #The file name of an image cannot contain a formal, "real person" name. If, for example, you wish to use a photo of Bob Saget to depict your character, the file name cannot be bobsaget.jpg, or similar derivation. #The file name cannot contain a profanity or vulgarity. #The file name cannot be ambiguous or overly generic (such as mypicture.jpg). Image Size & Placement #It is recommended to try and keep images below 200KB in size, at the very least. Most typical images should be in the 30KB - 128KB range. Anything larger should have a specific reason for being so. #'Placement' of images shall not exceed 600 pixels wide. As part of the hosting agreement between Wikia and GoogleAdSense, no content (in this case, images) may overlap and obscure the GoogleAds on the right edge of the browser window. This holds true for all browser and screen resolutions, starting with 800x600. A 600-pixel-wide image format allows all necessary components to fit. #Resizing of images, dimensionally, is at the discretion of the editors and administration for the purposes of accomodating Rule #2 and the varying screen resolutions of the community. Because it fits on your screen doesn't mean it fits on someone else's. User Pages User pages may contain any relevant information you wish to convey about your character(s), your ideas, your RPG habits, your likes/dislikes, your personal life, etc. It's completely up to you. *Any images you place on the page must adhere to the above image rules. *It is advisable to refrain from using your real name or linking directly to an Email address you rely upon as your primary. Bots and fishers do come through these pages, and may glean your information for illicit purposes. *'No' vulgarities or profanities. *'No' specialized, custom code, applets, or advertising scripts. You are subject to the format limitations of Wiki-speak. *You may link to any relevant external sites you wish, provided they are not to sites that require a create-an-account login, paid-login, or pornographic. Vandalism Vandalism (or "vandalization" or "acting as a vandal") is the act of editing, altering, and/or defacing any part of a structure (such as this Wiki), whether it be actual or virtual, in a manner against the will of the community. Since this Wiki is a community effort, and no one owns any one part of it, there are no allowances for excuses of creativity and/or personal expression. Any valid material is for the good of the community and is in keeping to the theme, purpose, and civility of the subject (Star Wars One MUSH); any material outside of that can be construed to be vandalism. Wikipedia has rather succint guidelines regarding what constitutes vandalism and what does not. The impact and severity of an editing act are estimated and resolved by the Wiki's administrators. We do not tolerate vandalism. Because of the nature of the community as a body already acting in collaboration, we are able to contact users outside of the Wiki (inside the Game). Therefore, we do not give or post warnings on the Wiki. Any vandalism on the part of an anonymous or unrecognized account will result in an immediate and permanent ban (or siteblock). Policies From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.